Talk:Scribble Mode
Stupid, stupid name. It would be nice if someone thought of a better one! My brain isn't working :P Alienatedduck 21:27, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I suggest we change the name to "Scribble Mode" and expand it to also include the scribbely style seen in pages like this or the Pony ridin' montage.Koolkevk 03:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :A+ Idea. Only I'm not so sure about the pony stuff. I think that's distinct. Majutsukai 04:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : :How about Zero Mode? That way it complements Hero Mode and still gets the point across. Code Violet 22:24, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Could someone replace that Trollbluh.jpg with a gif or png made from the original image? JPEG compression totally screws around with images like the ones from MSPA, which are intentionally created with a limited color palette and large areas of flat color. I'm being a pretentious image compression nerd here, but I just don't think the wiki should host images that are downgraded in quality from the originals. Whenever possible it makes sense to just reupload the image seen on the site. Even with images that appear as one frame from an animated gif, like the "HUGE BITCH" portrait of Vriska, utilities like gifexplode.com can be used to get at the original. Sorry about the tl/dr-ness of this. recognizer 00:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that the picture of Aradia and Equius kissing (with the caption "What?") is actually Scribble Mode. It looks like something different. In fact, if I had to categorize it, personally, I think it's leaning closer ot Hero Mode. But that's just me. 13:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : Why did that get put in here? I agree, and I'm taking it out. Majutsukai 23:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) So what's the problem with including every reasonable example? It seems like everyone who has edited this page save for one person is pretty okay with just throwing everything in there. It's not like this page has some important purpose besides examples of scribble mode. recognizer 01:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) * Just seems a bit silly to me that every single example should be in here, not to mention the fact that a gigantic gallery with fifty images in it looks really stupid. One per character was the agreed-upon limit for the Hero Mode page, so that's what I was basing it off of. Majutsukai 02:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ** I don't see any other purpose for this page anyway, besides cataloging all the Scribble Mode images. This entire wiki's purpose is keeping details straight in a webcomic storyline. There is clearly little objection Wiki-wide for including all possible examples of things - we already have a page listing EVERY SINGLE Pesterlog chat in an enormous chart. If you're going to cut out information that many other editors have seen fit to include, you need a better reason than your own opinion that it "looks stupid". That's a completely subjective judgement that has nothing to do with whether this content belongs on this wiki. recognizer 03:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) * Like I said, I was going based off of the consensus from another similar article. Sorry I offended you or something? But that was the reason. Majutsukai 03:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) * I think that this should be kept the way it is. There aren't as many Scribble pages as there are Hero ones, and they are of course less serious and more for laughs. I see no reason to cut down on images yet, but if many more start popping up we might have to. ZeldaFan 12:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) BLUH! There has been way too much fuss about the "Bluh!" spit-take pictures. To avoid further edit-battling, I think we should discuss it here. If you think we should delete the other pictures, please voice why here instead of editing back and forth.Alexnobody 03:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC)